


Who Do You Think You Are?

by flowerpotgirl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpotgirl/pseuds/flowerpotgirl
Summary: Just something that came into my head for no apparent reason!





	Who Do You Think You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Not mine although they have started to speak to me - how worrying is that?  


* * *

Who Do You Think You Are?

‘Hey, who do you think you are?’  
That was it. That was finally it. Josh had come to Wisconsin, been nice to countless offshoots of the Moss family and even refrained from telling the Republicans when they had their facts wrong. Now this obnoxious man was blocking his way and he had had enough.  
‘Me? I am Josh Lyman. I am a master politician. I helped get President Bartlett elected and then helped him to do amazing things, including getting a woman as Attorney General and making a National Park. I stood by him during the MS scandal and the kidnapping. I have been shot and had abuse hurled at me. I saw a loved one bombed while serving the President. I then found and got the next President elected against all predictions. I serve as his Chief of Staff. I am the second most powerful man in the country. I have eaten cheese, I have made nice with the natives and still some jerk asks me who I think I am.   
I am the reason for the Secret Service guys who are making you queue to be checked. I am supposed to be up there talking about my experiences in the White House and YOU are stopping me.’  
Josh took a breath as the queue parted to let him through and Donna appeared in that miraculous way she had.  
‘Better now?’  
‘Not ‘til we finally get back to DC.’


End file.
